


twinkle twinkle little comet

by WhimsicalSparky



Series: elemental [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, More or less???, Origin Story, alternate universe - gods and goddesses, for piko's 10th anniversary, piko and miku have mutual respect for each other, piko be like desperate to find len's gift before his bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSparky/pseuds/WhimsicalSparky
Summary: He'll find that star, even if his Lady doesn't deem it necessary./or. in which piko is a comet deity who takes the form of a fisherman that catches stars. the moon gives him a task and he runs to complete it before the deadline.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Utatane Piko, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin/Utatane Piko
Series: elemental [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	twinkle twinkle little comet

**Author's Note:**

> for utatane piko's 10th anniversary, an accompanying fanfic for my utapikollab submission. happi borth, usb cord boi!!
> 
> SO. i joined utapikollab and drew smth. god helped me so i didnt depend on mobile data to send it (THANK U UNIVERSE CUZ OTHERWISE I WOULD'VE MISSED THE DEADLINE) and yes, i could've stopped there. but no, my braincells love to complicate things. Welp. here's lore nobody asked for. i hope i did justice
> 
> ~~who am i kidding? this is shit~~

The truth is, he is a lucky one among celestial bodies.

He's got the right timing and maps of every wormhole in this side of the universe and a whole lot of luck—he could as well be called luck god, if he was feeling a little arrogant.

It's luck what grants him a small but dedicated group of devotees. Fishermen, praying to the comet spirit for safe trips and good catches. He wasn't alive back then, alive by the standards of deities, so whatever happened down Mother Earth's domain was a mere coincidence.

Fact is, the belief persisted for more than a century, spread and solidified, until he was a lesser deity like all others to the eyes of mortals. Existence marked on tomes, deeds immoralized through words of sea-dwellers. It cummulated in moonlit ichor being infused into his rocky body and his form cracking and warping and bursting open like an exploding egg and then he was alive.

The moon goddess—Lady Moon, his core screams because he ought to show her respect, she's a higher deity and she's granted him life—smiles kindly, stone hands holding his shoulders and grounding him, and says, "Welcome, comet. We've been waiting."

.

It's overwhelming—one moment he was a simple-minded comet crossing the void with stardust and ethereal embers at his form, and in another he's given clothes and a title and he learns that ambrosia is too sickeningly sweet to his tongue.

Lady Moon is a bastion of serenity that renders his frazzled nerves unimportant; he can breathe, though his core tells him to kneel and avoid eye contact lest he wishes to anger her. She dismisses the simpering servants and maids shooting more questions than he can answer, much to his relief.

"Please excuse them. It's been a while since we've received a new servant," she says, part uttered through her mouth and part echoed from her mind to his.

"It's a-alright." It's not, but he doesn't want to be rude in his first day alive, in his… new home. It feels like a dream, honestly, if he was even able to dream as a bunch of floating rock.

She gestures with two fingers to follow her, and he trails behind her as they saunter towards her room. He eyes the white pillars dividing the hallway and the glimmering fields outside where star-children play, the paintings on the walls on his right portraying earthly events and even some servants doing their daily work, and his own shoes polished to perfection.

Lady Moon is quiet for most of the walk, though when he can see the large double doors approaching she muses, "Father Time was convinced that the timeline where you would be remembered wouldn't come to be, but my Sun's faith has proven itself correct instead." She looks at him over her shoulder, constellation eyes glinting with amusement. "You're a pleasant surprise, comet."

He doesn't know how to respond to this, so he settles with silence and hopes that she doesn't find this rude. His cheeks are burning.

The doors open to Lady Moon's presence—certainly the runes carved on the alabaster are magicked to recognize her—and he stands surprised by this until he notices the doors closing and hurries before they slam shut.

The room is white as the rest of the lunar palace, with splashes of color in form of tapestries, a wedding portrait and a statue carved from earthly wood and adorned with silk and silver. The chandelier above her study is made for handmade stars instead of candles.

She searches through the drawers as she says, "I know it's confusing to you, recently reborn as a deity, being assalted with responsibilities and worship. Please know that this is your home and you can count in your kindred."

"I see."

"I've assigned Yukari to look after you during your first years here, so call for her if you ever need assistence— ah, here it is."

She hands him a roll of something that is dark as the void and shines silvery white occasionally, almost the same shade of his hair when he's seen himself on a mirror. Quicksilver string, as she tells him, for his fishing rod.

Fishing gear for a deity of fishmongers. How fitting. But something bothers him: "There is no fish in the void, my Lady."

She chuckles. "There is, but I'm afraid that you are too weak to deal with them. Gather power, young comet, and then you may catch heaping amounts of ethereal fish to feast on."

"Until then, what will I catch?"

She presses a finger over her lips, closes her eyes shut and thinks. Thinks, thinks, thinks. Then: "I have an idea."

.

Stars are surprisingly fickle when they want to. The handmade ones, especially. Always straying when they aren't safely trapped in glass, floating across the universe after real stars to fuse with or planets to land. It's bothersome and he doesn't manage to catch his first batch before they warp into meteorites or crumble away and become part of Saturn's rings.

Lady Moon receives his failures calmly and understands that he's young and inexperienced and so clumsy with his rod just yet, giving him a light pat on the head and a, "You did your best, young comet," that fills him with more respect for the goddess she is.

A century passes until he has the practice to reel heavier stars to his side and correctly store them in runes-covered lead buckets without them escaping once more or exploding inside. His Lady marks the day of his rebirth as reason for celebration, as she does for every servant, which he didn't know until he's back from another task and Yukari pops a colorful cone that releases confetti on him.

His fellow deities greet him and pat his back and hand him trinkets as presents. It's not as overwhelming as his first day, but he's jumpy and practically dancing his way out of the crowd to reach his Lady's room. He does give them his thank yous before dashing to her room.

He knocks the doors twice to announce his presence—the runes only work for her as expected, and there's no knobs so he can't open them himself—and they open to reveal his Lady, regal as always.

"It's good to see you, young comet."

Bringing the bucket up to his face, he says, "I've found the star as requested."

"Good job." She takes it and then gives him a small vial of ambrosia with a swift movement. "Happy rebirthday. I'm glad that you've made it to this day."

"Thank you, my Lady."

"It's a special date, don't you know?"

He tilts his head, his frown deepening when Lady Moon sighs. In all fairness, he spends more time travelling than staying home, his tasks taking up to some months to several years depending on how far the star has strayed. He really ought to pay more attention to things or bring some books that aren't fiction with him.

She, thankfully, doesn't look offended by his ignorance. "When a deity reaches their hundredth anniversary, they can choose their own name. It's something all that have ichor in their veins look forward to."

"I… haven't thought about it." He never considered having a name of his own. He's perfectly content with his title.

"Do not worry, take as long as you need to decide."

It's honestly reassuring. He needs time, to find something that rings right to his ears. At least this explains why Akari and Xingchen kept asking him his name when he has none. He will go to the library later to fetch a dictionary and figure out a name.

.

Two decades later, he meets Lord Sun properly the first time in his existence as lesser deity.

The wedding portrait does provide physical appearance but it's unable to translate all he really is, exactly how it's unable to capture the sparkling infinities in his Lady's constellation eyes and the watery flow of her teal hair.

Lord Sun is dignified in a way that doesn't make him any less friendly. Not a king of gold and fire sitting upon his eternal throne, presence demanding respect or else. He's like an old friend you can always count on, no matter how time passes. Flaxen hair and vast blue eyes, clothes in warm colors and simple patterns. His crown's center gem is a bit too big, though it suits him.

It's a weekly visit and only now Piko—as he's chosen to call himself from a pair of runes meaning 'bringer of luck'—has stayed around long enough to see him in person. And despite the warm affection he emits like an aura, he can feel the ferocious anger underlying that joy. A promise of destruction if anyone displeases him.

He sees past the fire on the gold crown and freezes at the dancing shadows of the damned among the embers. Monsters and mortals and gods made equal in this pocket dimension. It's unnerving, but something tells him that it is to be expected.

Piko's surprised to find out that Lord Sun has been wanting to meet him since the news that he'd been granted life reached his ears. He doesn't catch much of what the crowned god tells him. The excitement makes him swallow words and turn his speech into cheery gibberish.

It's as overwhelming as the servants' rapid-fire questions in his first day alive, if not worse because it's not fellow lesser deities but an actual god who can obliterate his existence if he utters a single word in a way he doesn't approve.

He doesn't notice he's shaking and tears are gathering in his eyes until Lord Sun yells, "Oh no, did I upset you?! Goodness, I'm sorry. I forgot you're really young so you mustn't be used to any of this. I'm really sorry! Hey hey, please don't cry. Oh goodness!"

Lord Sun's desperation to comfort someone would've been funny to Piko if he wasn't the one being comforted. He tastes shame, mildly salty and sticky. Acting like a child is not a behavior fitting of a servant to Lady Moon, regardless of how young he is.

"My, did something happen here?" It's his Lady, sounding confused. It must be quite a sight, really.

"Miiiiiku!" Lord Sun screeches and Piko nearly gasps because how dare he call Lady Moon by her given name in public?! Doesn't he have a single shred of politeness? "I swear I didn't mean to make him cry! I just wanted to ask him if he was really that comet granted life and, well, I guess I did get really excited 'cause you know I wanted to see him, but…"

"Overwhelming my young comet until he weeps sure is an impression," she scolds, prying him from the god's arms. "Now, apologize."

"I already did…"

Her gaze hardens, causing him to flinch. Piko doesn't know what to think when Lord Sun bows his head and apologizes and asks for forgiveness, as if he's the lesser deity here. There's nothing to forgive. Piko should be the one asking this for making him go through this humiliation, although something tells him that this is normal and he shouldn't worry.

His left eye catches sight of that world of hellfire in the crown's flames, and he quickly accepts Lord Sun's apologies before the crowned god does anything to him.

This sure was a first impression, but Piko is still terrified of him.

.

About five decades later, Lord Sun's birthday is approaching and Lady Moon asks him to catch a star—specifically, the star she's crafted as a gift for him—before it.

"I've slipped up," Lady Moon says, a shameful tone that doesn't suit her at all. Her constellation eyes are dim and her mouth is set on a tight line; anxiety, an emotion he's familiar with, an emotion he'd never dreamt of seeing on her face.

Piko wants to yell, My Lady, the deadline is too tight! My small boat can only take me so far before it sets back to light speed and the star could be anywhere. Even if I'm imagining things, I don't want to invoke Lord Sun's wrath.

(He's not imagining things; Yukari had told him of the catastrophic destruction the crowned god can cause if angered, albeit hard as it is to anger him. He had quelled rebellions and hordes of interdimensional monsters alone (he knows, he's seen the remnants in the fire).

And goodness, his younger brother is The Light-Eater. If Piko doesn't die by the Sun's fire, he will be torn apart by his dreaded, merciless brother.)

But his mind goes blank when she calls him, "Piko, I know I'm asking too much from you. It's too short. The deadline is, I mean. You may not do it."

"I… can try?" It comes out as a question instead.

"Yes, indeed," she sighs, handing him a calendar. Lord Sun's birthday is marked on it along with the exact time and location of the celebration party. "If you don't manage to find it two hours before the festivities, do not worry about it any longer. I will think of an excuse."

"W-won't I be in trouble if I fail?"

The corners of her lips tilt up shyly, too little to be considered a smile yet it's the closest one can earn from her. "Not at all. This is a last-minute request and a very unfair one. I loathe giving my servants impossible tasks."

And yet, I'm doing exactly that, is what she doesn't say but is made clear to Piko.

He accepts it, of course. It's the bare minimum he can do for the goddess who's given him life.

The hallway is uncomfortably quiet except for his boots clicking on the floor and the maelstrom of his mind. He doesn't notice Yukari standing outside his bedroom, arms crossed over her chest, until she pulls him back by the shoulder and scoffs, "You aren't roaming the universe for that star, Piko."

Fine. "I'm open to suggestions, then."

"Go talk to Miki at the reception. I had her to gather reports from local gods for any sightings of handmade stars in their domain and maps of nearby galaxies."

"It couldn't have gone that far."

Yukari smiles, the glint of her pink pupils making him doubt his convinctions. "You never know. Better safe than sorry."

Yukari is older than him, mortal who had drunk ambrosia from his Lady's hands, so he trusts her. His only map is the one of memorized routes; actual maps could be of great help.

"Ah, by the way, start trusting on us. Comet or not, this self-imposed loneliness will get you nowhere."

He splutters, "I'm not trying to prove anything."

"You do give the impression, however. And buy that coat you've promised to Miki."

Flustered, he hurries to grab his rod and leave the palace already. It's not his fault if he has other things in mind and keeps forgetting about the coat.

.

It could be anywhere between Jupiter and Neptune, if the reports are correct.

The sheer size of Lady Aria's domain means that the margin of error is larger and it's better if he checks it. He's glad she's marked potential landing sites (it feels weird to say this when the planet is a gas giant) in a well-drawn map for him.

It's hard reaching Lady Tianyi when the planet is surrounded by thick rings of ice and rock, but at least her report is quick and to the point. It's certainly helpful that she says that it could've been caught in the movement so he should search there first.

Lord Gakupo was away when Miki sent the request to Uranus, so Flower filled it up in his place. He wonders if the essentric terminology is a quirk they can't get rid of; he's just glad that Miki translated it to him beforehand.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have the same luck with Lady Merli. With Lady Lapis slumbering and her sister's period as Lord Gakupo's helper, the essentric writing is present in her report as well, except worse because some of these terms are so obscure that Miki couldn't translate them properly.

The other reports are pretty much the same—no sightings whatsoever. Piko is honestly relieved that he won't go to Mercury. He doesn't know if he would be able to keep his mouth shut about the star if Lord Sun popped up for a visit at Lord Fukase's place.

"Please just let me find it," he tells himself as the boat roars to life and he sets off the docks.

Piko wonders sometimes how his boat would look to mortals—this simple purple thing rimmed with gold, a little teal handmade star for a lantern, no motor to speak of and instead powered by a mix of stardust and some mineral found in Mars' core. Willing it to life requires a simple command.

Sure these thoughts are merely to distract him from his anxiety, but it's okay. He needs it.

The void is dark and empty, though there are stars illuminating the way and star-children playing hide-and-seek in an asteroid belt and some deities walking down glittering paths to whatever planet or satellite they wish to go.

These times are when he wonders if he should've brought someone with him. Miki, for instance. She does try convincing him to take her with him in some task despite his insistence that it's tiring. It's not a thrilling adventure as she makes it to be.

He sets his feet on the edge and lets the stardust waves take him to Jupiter. It'll take some hours till then.

.

He crosses out names on the list.

Nothing in Jupiter or Saturn. He finds that he likes Lady Aria's pragmatic approach and the extra help she offers in her domain, declaring that she will call him in case the star is spotted when he's away. Lady Tianyi is sweet and cheerful in a way that doesn't overwhelm him.

Approaching Uranus is a breeze after the absolute hell of travelling through Saturn's rings. Plus, the harsh winds provide an impulse to reach the next planet a bit faster—thankfully.

Two months have passed. The deadline is close.

He tries not to overthink whatever Lord Gakupo spouts about. The god speaks like one from mortal mythologies, mysterious and prophetic and intentionally confusing, and although Piko is certain that his displeasure is clear on his face, Lord Gakupo doesn't stop.

At least, Flower is merciful. She shows him directions to common landing sites and scribbles potential dangers in the areas, in terms that he understands.

It's really cold and he's grateful Yukari handed him a thick coat before he left the palace. He sets the boat to moderate speed and readies his fishing rod. Waiting is not an option so he keeps looking for any dot of orange in the cyan, the boat swimming across the currents of icy wind.

There. From this distance it looks more yellow than orange, like Lord Sun's hair. His Lady must've intended it to resemble the crowned god. No problem. Angling is easy at this point, facilitated by decades of practice and his left eye. Stars don't escape him once he spots them.

He starts reeling it to him but stops once he hears little whines of pain, and wonders where they're coming from. His surroundings are empty.

"Ow ow ow!" There it is, again. Where's it coming from? "Let me go! I'm no fish!"

Wait, did he catch a star-child accidentally? He looks down and finds blonde hair instead of a burning core. Damnit. "I'm sorry! Wait up, I'll release you," he says, quickly halting the course of the boat and bringing the child up to remove the hook.

He hardly mistakes star-children with handmade stars. Maybe he's stressed—no, he got to be. He had committed this mistake only once before, when he spent twelve years looking for twin stars with barely any sleep and accidentally reeled Anon and Kanon instead.

This marks the second time.

He sighs. "I'm really sorry, little one. I'm looking for a handmade star around the area and I mistook you for it. There, you're free. Are you okay? Anything hurts?"

"Peachy. But that was pretty scary."

"Sorry. I can give you a ride home if you want."

"Nah, it's okay! No worries." Then they finally turn to look at him.

He nearly has a heart attack.

"L-L-Lady Polaris?!" Constellation eyes and flaxen hair framing freckle-dusted face—there's no mistaking that this is Lady Polaris, daughter of Lord Sun and Lady Moon. Did he freaking catch her accidentally like a lowly star? "P-please forgive me! I didn't know it was you! I haven't slept for almost three months. I didn't mean to fish you. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, DON'T TELL YOUR FATHER TO KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Lady Polaris stares for what feels like hours.

"Eh?"

.

He's glad she clears any misunderstanding up with Lord Sun when he appears. Piko didn't need more reason to be wary of the crowned god. However, that twitching smile and the strangely empty eyes will certainly haunt his dreams for the next months. The back tips of his crown were wreathed in flames, something unusual unless he was genuinely angry, and Piko was so sure that he would die right there.

He never felt so relieved to see Lord Sun apologizing for scaring him again.

Lady Polaris has chosen to accompany him to Neptune because, according to her, home is boring and she wants to go wind-surfing on its supersonic winds (they're not really that fast, but okay then) and bright cyclones.

"Why?" is all he can say when she tells him that.

"It's fun," she declares. "Me and Lumi are great at it. Maybe we'll organize a competition one day, but till then it's for fun. Sometimes Miss Lapis joins us too. Shame that she's sleeping."

"Ah." He doesn't do things merely for fun—most of time, that is. He's not a no-nonsense or no-fun-allowed person. Maybe he's a bit of a workaholic, but that's only because his chores take a lot of time.

She elbows him lightly on the arm. "You should join us once you're done."

"I don't know how to wind-surf."

"I can teach you! It's easy-peasy! And Lumi is suuuper nice! You do seem like the type who needs to rest."

He can't deny the latter. "Thank you, Lady Polaris. I'll… I'll think about it."

"Heey, no need for formalities. C'mon, call me Rin. And you are?"

Piko wants to refuse calling her by her given name. Goodness, she's the daughter of his Lady! It feels wrong to regard her so casually, even with her permission. Maybe if she wasn't so important, it would be easier to him and he could consider the little warmth in his chest as affection—wait what?

"I'm— ugghhhh, a-are you sure about this, Lady Polaris?! I don't want to be rude!"

"It's okay! No worries. Try it out."

"A-ahhh, mhmmm. R-Rin. Rin." It takes him everything to ignore his core screeching at his insubordination and urging him to bite through his tongue as punishment. It becomes easier once he knows how to shove it to the back of his head. "Rin. Rin, Rin, Rin."

Lady Pol— Rin grins, teeth glinting. "Gosh, you really are the polite kind. Are you okay? You're sweating."

Is he? He didn't notice. "I'm fine, I… never called a deity as high-ranked as you by their name before. I was nervous."

"Ohh, I see." She nods, understanding. "Well then, now you did. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to receive a quick death by Lord Sun's hands."

"Oof. Dad scares you a real lot, huh?"

For some reason, Piko is too embarrassed to say yes, yes he does, he scares him a lot. Goodness.

Rin grabs his fishing rod and gives a swing. "You didn't tell me your name yet."

"O-oh, sorry. I'm Piko."

"Which runes? I wanna send you letters. Ask about your day and all that."

Letters?! Ask about his day? This is either a scandalous dream or the luckiest day of his life. If he's dreaming, he's throwing himself inside a supermassive black hole.

.

He should've expected that the star would wander dangerously close to Pluto.

It's heavier than Lady Moon's notes implied, a bit too hot even to his hands. He hurries to store it before he drops it somewhere and it floats away. He checks the calendar; four months and seven days. Good, he has another two weeks to return to Lady Moon before Lord Sun's birthday. A wormhole travel would be the fastest way, but he doesn't remember if any wormhole opens here around this time.

Piko locks the bucket and places it aside. Wills the boat to move before some asteroid decides to crash on him. By boat, it's a three day voyage to the moon; he can take a nice nap until then. He needs it. Goodness, he really needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @kimasous
> 
> now i shall evaporate


End file.
